


Two in the morning

by atl_chey



Series: Thiam textposts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atl_chey/pseuds/atl_chey
Summary: Liam has a nightmare, and calls his boyfriendI'm sorry, this is really shitty





	Two in the morning

_ Two in the morning,  _ Theo could kill his boyfriend if he was there. He’d just gotten home, and showered, and ate, and he was half asleep, so  _ why  _ his boyfriend was calling him at this time in the morning, he didn’t know.

“What now, Dunbar.” He grumbled, answering his phone, not even bothering a hello.

“Wow dude, I just wanted to say  _ hi.” _

“ _ Hi?  _ At two in the morning? Okay, I’m hanging up now.” He scoffed, getting ready to hang up, but a faint  _ wait _ stopped him.

“What?” He whined, smushing the phone between his ear and shoulder as he fumbled around for the remote to the flat inch screen t.v that was mounted to his bedroom wall.  _ Might as well _ , he thought to himself.

“I miss you.” Liam whimpered on the other end of the phone. Theo could tell his boyfriend was distressed and the sooner he got this out of him, the sooner he can go back to bed.

“Why are you calling me, Liam, you just saw me, we had dinner together.” Theo could tell this wasn’t going to end very well.

“That was  _ hours _ ago.”

“Liam.” He whined, just wanting to roll over and go back to sleep.

“Okay, okay, fine.” He could hear Liam sigh over the phone. “I had a nightmare.”

“Okay? And?” Theo was confused, why would he call if he had a nightmare? Mason and Scott were only right down the hall. Scott was his alpha, but Theo was his _ boyfriend _ .

“Can you get to the point? I want to go to bed.” Theo rushed, not having any of this, but sure to catch an argument in the morning.

“I had a nightmare that you left me, it was horrible. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” He could practically see and hear the tears that were now streaming down the young beta’s face.

“I’m not  _ leaving you.” _ Theo sighed, standing up to slide his shoes on.

“I’m sorry,” And there were the sobs, making Theo groan, he didn’t mean to upset the boy.

“Listen, baby, I’m on the way right now, go find someone to comfort you until I get there, alright?” Picking up the keys to his truck off his dresser and making his way downstairs.

“Okay.” Liam whimpered, and Theo could hear a door opening and closing. Could hear another door opening and hushed whispers, before a new voice.

“I’ve got him, but he’s shaking.” Theo could hear the full-blown sobs coming from Liam now. Could  _ hear _ Scott comforting his beta. 

“I know, I’m halfway there,” Theo grumbled, starting up his truck and pulling out to the main road.

“Just, hurry,” Scott told him, before hanging up.

No one had to know if Theo went over the speed limit, or barely stopped at stop signs or red lights. No one had to know if Theo felt and was scared as he finally pulled up to his boyfriend’s house. Liam’s never called him in the middle of the night, crying.

No one had to know if Theo ran into the house and up the stairs, barely shutting his truck off as it came to a complete stop. No one but Scott had to know about him letting tears slip of his own as he carried Liam from Scott’s bedroom back into his own room, sending an apologetic smile to the older by two-months boy. His boyfriend was important, he  _ needed  _ him and he wasn’t  _ there.  _ What kind of boyfriend was he?

"Shh, I got you," Theo mumbled, laying the boy down, and covering him with his whole body on top of the blanket despite being in the middle of winter. He'd deal with that later, but Liam's thumping heart sounded like it was coming out of his chest, and if he could hear it, then so could Scott, and he can only imagine the hell he'd get tomorrow for not being there sooner.


End file.
